


What A Lovely Drummer

by americanithink



Series: Taylor Twins AU [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternative Universe - Taylor Twins, Gender or Sex Swap, RPF, Rogerina - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, rogerina au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Rogerina Taylor is a young lady in the 21st Century. Oh, and she is the drummer for a very popular band named Queen.(Taylor Twins AU and Modern AU)





	1. Things Are Changing

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you read my “Rogerina: The Heart Of The Band” fic to know the background of how she got into the band.  
> \--the other fic is based in the '70s but the events of how she got the drumming position are the same. Other than that, the two fics do not play out the same.--

As Rogerina stood backstage, her fear slowly began to grow. She rubbed one of her drumsticks while watching the other three interact with the crowd. Freddie was introducing each band member one by one, every time getting thunderous cheers. Rogerina usually wasn't this nervous before a show but that was before Queen became a household name.

With Queen's growing fame also came growing public hate towards Rogerina, which only got worse when they announced the US tour.  At one time, all her comments on social media were praising her. Majority being young girls admitting how much they look up to her. The most negative comments she ever noticed were the “I’d do anything to be you” comments which implied they’d kill her if it meant taking her place. But even then, she’d have to really be reading into it.

Now, however, she received a lot of hatred. 

Of course, she still had people leaving sweet words in the comments. But it was hard to go from most people saying they love her, to a bunch of people saying what awful things they'd do to her. 

Rogerina would never admit it but for a long period of time, she stopped posting altogether because of this. She played it off as she was tired of social media, which was a lie she hoped the others would believe. Truth was, she loved updating her fans on what she was doing. Rogerina just couldn’t stand to see one more vulgar or malicious comment directed at her. 

She was numb with dread for being the last to come out on stage. Freddie, Deaky, and Brian all got such loud applause. All Rogerina could picture was walking out and receiving silence. 

“Why does Freddie have to do all this shit?” she asked herself, “Why can’t we all just come on stage together and play? That’s what everyone’s here for.” 

“Welcome the most fuckable one here, besides me of course, Ms. Rogerina Taylor!” Freddie called, which made her anger change back to numbed frisson.

Rogerina ran out on stage and promptly sat at her drum kit, playing a quick but impressive solo. Terror was ringing through her head so much she almost didn’t notice the deafening cheers. Rogerina slowly looked up at the excited crowd and stared. A smile crept onto her lips as she looked to her bandmates. Freddie was looking back at her with a proud grin; she replied with a nod. 

“Ready Freddie,” Rogerina spun her drumstick and began the show.

* * *

 

While walking to their tour bus, the band was met with cheering fans. Sadly, they didn’t have time to take pictures with all of them or gives out a bunch of autographs. But Rogerina was handed some gifts, someone even brought her a bouquet of roses. But the one gift that really stood out was an envelope from a slightly older lady.

While the bus drove away, Rogerina decided to read what the fan wrote. It was rare she ever received fan mail. In modern day, if people wanted to express their love and adoration they'd just DM Rogerina or comment on her post. 

In the note, the lady wrote out how she had been a fan ever since the Smile era. She went to England to visit family, and while there they decided on a whim to go see a local band. The lady admitted that when Rogerina walked on stage in her school uniform, she was very confused: “How old is that kid? How did she even get into a bar?”

But any doubt she had was washed away once Rogerina began to play. She had a beautiful presence and radiated a ‘love me or hate me, you wish you were me’ aura. 

From there, she followed Smile’s Facebook page and tried to keep up with the band as much as possible. So she got to watch Smile go from a college band with a schoolgirl. Then into Queen, a legendary band with the best drummer ever witnessed. 

“Holy fuck,” Rogerina put the letter down, “This lady saw me when I had bangs.”


	2. Drunk and Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina doesn't remember it, but she does regret it.

Rogerina was by far the most active Queen member when it came to posting on social media. Whenever anything remotely interesting happened, one could find her mentioning it online. It became a type of habit that affected no one but herself. Unless one counted being put in charge of the Queen Instagram as a punishment, which Rogerina did not, then there weren't any negative consequences.

Rogerina loved to post on her story as well, documenting her night for all her followers to see. So she was more than excited when Freddie invited the band to another one of his extravagant parties. However, she couldn’t say what happened that night by morning. Which is another reason Rogerina adored social media, she could just remind herself of her drunk activities if need be.  

Rogerina stumbled out of her bed and shuffled toward the mirror. She fell asleep in her clothes but, for some reason, lacked underwear. Rogerina stared at herself in the mirror, her makeup was all smudged and her hair was a tangled mess. She looked like a total washup. Rogerina took a deep breath and rubbed at her face in a desperate attempt to wake up.

Rogerina undressed to take a shower but ultimately decided she barely had the energy to stand. She slipped into her fluffy, pink robe and shuffled to the kitchen. The only thing that seemed even remotely appealing was a large cup of water followed by another.

While Rogerina sipped at her drink, she heard a ding from her phone. A ray of hope shot through Rogerina’s heart. Perhaps it was Brian making sure she got home safe. He was such a sweetheart, Rogerina wouldn’t be surprised if he checked up on her.

However, to Rogerina’s dismay, it was only a text from Roger. She yawned while unlocking her phone but nearly dropped it once she saw what the message read. It was a screenshot of Rogerina taking a distasteful bathroom selfie from her Instagram. The photo showed her lifting up her skirt enough to see the whole front of her expensive, black underwear; she had her head tilted ever so slightly so her blonde curls could be admired. But she held her phone over her face, having her fingers spread enough so the viewer could see her freshly done manicure. On top of that, drunk Rogerina decided a “Nashville” filter would be best.

But to top it off, Rogerina captioned it “Wonder if I’m on he’s mind” and tagged Brian directly on her crotch.

Suddenly, Rogerina sat up and was fully alert; she was moving quicker than someone with a hangover was meant to.  She didn’t even check how many likes the photo got before deleting it; she knew she’d pass out if she saw exactly how many people saw the post.

Rogerina covered her face while she fell to her knees. She couldn’t tell what was worse: the bathroom selfie, the grammar error, the filter, or tagging Brian.

Rogerina forced back tears and eventually forced herself back on the phone.

‘Thanks. I would have died,’ she texted Roger. 

‘ur acting as if millions of people haven’t already seen it’

‘Yeah well no one can see it anymore’

‘... ‘

‘What do you mean “...” ???’

‘Go check any tag that even slightly relates to you’

Rogerina felt her stomach drop just by reading that one message. She quickly pulled up Instagram once again and search “rogerina taylor,” the tag came up instantly. With a trembling finger, she pressed on her name. Rogerina knew what she was going to see, but the optimistic side of her brain tried to argue that maybe only a few people saw it. And of those few, none cared.

That side of her dropped dead once hundreds upon hundreds of screenshots of her drunk selfie came up. Rogerina quickly swiped it away, then looked up “queen.” The same thing. She tried “brian may,” which also resulted in the same hundred photos. Rogerina wanted to curl up and disappear once she saw the same thing under the “john deacon” and “freddie mercury” tags.

Rogerina scrolled through a few of her reposted selfies to see what people were saying. Some were captioned with light jabs at the drummer, some were praising her for still being cute in a “ratchet” setting, but most were claiming the selfie proved “Maylor” to be real.

Rogerina’s cheeks flushed when she realized Brian might have seen her post. She quickly texted him while pacing back and forth: ‘Hey, last night was crazy’

Rogerina deleted her message and wrote out something else even more forced and awkward. She continued trying to find the right way of saying “Stupid stuff happened last night! Hope you didn’t see my post!” In the end, she sent her original message.

Rogerina tried to tell herself Brian probably didn’t see it. What are the chances he saw it? Brian used social media, but he wasn’t glued to it. If anything, he hasn’t gotten on his phone at all since last night. But then she remembered back to how millions of people re-posted the picture. 

“Of course he’ll see it!” Rogerina hit her forehead, which caused her to remember she was suffering from a painful hangover.

“Ow! … Fuck.” she almost started to weep right there.

Rogerina took a deep breath and thought through all her options. She could run away, play it off, or go to sleep for fifty years. Rogerina decided the sleep option would be best.

Rogerina dragged herself to bed and pulled the sheet over her head. Right when she felt herself fading off, her phone’s ringtone blared. Rogerina bolted up and in an angry fit answered, “What!?” in the rudest tone possible.

There was silence before a soft voice spoke up, “Rogerina? It’s Brian… “

An awkward smile crept on Rogerina’s lips. She spoke in an equally awkward voice, “Heeeey.”

She could hear Brian’s laugh, his beautiful laugh. Rogerina could picture his smile across the phone and for a second she forgot all her problems.

“I just wanted to tell you that I saw what you posted-”

Rogerina snapped out of her trance.

“About that,” Rogerina cut him off quickly. Her mind raced with what excuse could possibly justify her actions.

“Wait, wait,” Brian laughed, “Don’t worry about it!”

Rogerina’s embarrassed expression turned hopeful, “Don’t worry about it?”

“Yeah, I thought it was funny! You were playing off how all those people think we're dating, right?”

Rogerina felt sick, “Glad you caught the joke.” Rogerina’s breathe slipped away, it felt like she couldn’t breath. But still, Brian laughed.

“I find it hilarious!” he paused, “I do feel a bit bad for those thinking that confirms anything.” Brian continued to talk but Rogerina couldn’t understand a word he said. 

“I have to go,” Rogerina whispered before letting her phone drop. She tripped out of her bed in a hysteric manner. She was already on her knees when she reached the toilet bowl. Rogerina didn’t even hold her hair back, she just let the sick feeling take its course.

‘How much more pathetic can I get?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As always: request, headcanons, and critiques are always helpful :)


	3. Lady Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina doesn't take anyone's shit.  
> \--this was a request by a guest named "Franny." They requested how the boys would handle Rogerina on her period but I didn't know how to write that in a classy way. SO Hope this is fine, Franny!--

In the current moment, Queen was in a meeting with their publicist and record label. Things were going smoothly, nothing the group hadn’t expected. That was until they were being given advice on how each should act in public. 

There was nothing too major for Freddie, Brian, and Deaky. The only thing really standing out being Deaky’s instruction to actually give comprehensible and meaningful responses to interviewers. Rogerina was surprised Freddie wasn’t told to at least act like he cares for interviewers. She came to the conclusion the fans probably love seeing Freddie’s “shady” side. 

Rogerina tapped her foot mindlessly waiting for her turn. She figured it wouldn’t be anything worth thinking about, the others’ weren’t. 

“Rogerina,” the man began, “Sweet Rogerina Taylor.”

Rogerina smacked on her gum, a bit unnerved on how he spoke to her, “Yeah.”

“I don’t know how else to say this but you have to act more ladylike,” the man spoke with a bit of a laugh. 

“Don’t know why you’re laughing,” Rogerina replied, “I don’t see what’s funny. Do you guys?”

Rogerina leaned forward looked at her bandmates, who all shook their heads. Rogerina wasn’t shocked by what she was being told, all her life people told her to ‘act more like a lady.’ She never quite understood–she identified as a woman, therefore, anything she does is “ladylike.”

“It’s just,” the man paused with a smirk, “You go out on stage with your hair not even brushed. There are several pictures of you playing with your legs wide open while wearing a skirt. The people can see your undies, love.”

“Don’t call me that,” Rogerina managed to still keep her cool. 

“Oh you must have missed her post from last week,” Deaky commented while trying to hold back a smile. He then mouthed ‘the whole front.’

“Is that all?” Rogerina stood so she could look down at the man. 

“Not quite,” he replied while flipping his notes, “There is one scandalous photo that the press has got a hold of.”

“Only one?” Freddie remarked with a fake intrigued look. 

He pulled out a picture of Rogerina making out and getting handsy with someone. The setting appeared to be by a pool outside a party. 

“So what?!” Rogerina’s rage began to show, “I messed around with someone, who gives a shit?”

“Your fans. May I remind you that you are in a relationship currently, Rogerina. No one likes a cheating slut. Meaning if this is someone’s first impression of you, they probably won’t go out their way to listen to your music.” 

“To hell with them! My personal life has nothing to do with Queen’s music,” Rogerina slammed her hands on the desk. The whole room went quiet, but Rogerina was too enraged to notice. 

“Please have a seat, Ms. Taylor.”

“Oh, now it’s Ms. Taylor? You don’t wanna call me love, or sweet, or how about slut again?” No one said a word, so Rogerina continued, “No go on, call me a cheating slut. Because clearly, you don’t respect me as an artist or as a person. You can go fuck yourself.”

Rogerina turned to walk out, the other three standing to follow. Then there was one more comment that Rogerina just could not ignore.

“Are you on your period or something?”

“Oh now you’ve really done it,” Brian muttered with a tired tone. 

Rogerina was now yelling, “In what world is it fucking appropriate to ask a lady such a fucking question?!”

“Well right now you aren’t acting much like a lady. You are acting like a child, a little girl.”

Rogerina’s volume went down and spoke with an annoyed grin, “If I’m a little girl then that makes your question even more fucking perverse, doesn’t it?”

Rogerina headed toward the door and yelled out, “Call me when you get some manners, cunt.”

The other three began to follow but stopped once asked the question,  “How do you handle that girl? Is she always like that or is it really her time of the month?”

“Doesn’t really matter what time of the month it is. Rogerina could kick your ass any day she pleases,” Freddie commented. The three left, all feeling quite positive with how the meeting went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this story!  
> Request are always welcomed :)  
> \--Once again this was written as a request by "Franny"--


	4. Keep It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina was going to get married.

Rogerina sat on her couch, scrolling through Twitter while _A Clockwork Orange_ played on the TV. It was one of those lazy days where she didn’t plan on talking to or seeing a single person. Just a lonely and beautiful day for a lonely and beautiful girl. 

Then suddenly her plans changed once she received a text from Daniel, her “fiancé.” The quotations being necessary because he proposed when she was very tipsy at an expensive dinner, his treat. Needless to say, Rogerina would’ve agreed to anything. 

‘Come over. We need to talk.’

Rogerina rolled her eyes before replying, ‘I’m a bit busy. But if you wait till tomorrow, I’ll be all yours’ followed by a winking emoji. 

Rogerina went to swipe away the text but Daniel quickly replied, ‘No. I need to see you now.’

Rogerina let out a long sigh. Sounded like he was horny and trying to play a dominant role, which she wasn't into. None of this quite turned her on, but Rogerina figured she was already walking a thin line with him. 

Rogerina did her makeup and slipped on her favorite lingerie under her casual clothes. She was quick to leave; Daniel was getting on Rogerina’s last nerve but she wasn’t one to turn down a good time. 

While Rogerina waited for Daniel to answer the front door, she pulled her shirt down for a bit more cleavage. She quickly glanced at her phone to see her bandmates were spamming their group chat, which made her smile. 

Soon the door opened and Rogerina was facing her fiancé. He seemed quite serious but Rogerina went in for a kiss as usual. To her surprise, he turned his face away before walking further into the house. 

“Okay?” Rogerina muttered while following and closing the door.

“We need to talk,” Daniel repeated what he said in text.

“Yeah,” she grinned, “that is quite clear. What about though?” 

“I think we need to break up,” Daniel said quickly. He kept his gaze down, knowing the chances of Rogina seducing him to stay. 

Rogerina was quiet, unable to understand how to feel or what to say. All she was able to mutter was, “Why?”

Unexpectedly, Rogerina heard a slight gasping noise come from Daniel. Her eyebrows furrowed and the situation only seemed more difficult. She couldn’t tell if he was crying; once he looked up it was clear he was letting out annoyed laughter. 

“‘Why?’” he mocked, “Rogerina, we’re engaged and you don’t even act like it! You party almost every night, post crude photos of yourself, and…” Daniel’s voice trailed off. It seemed like he couldn’t bring himself to finish listing all of Rogerina’s misbehaviors. 

“And?” 

“And I’ve had the feeling for a while I wasn’t the only one you were seeing. But with the photos released recently...I can’t deny my suspicion any further.” 

“Please don’t do this,” Rogerina took a step toward Daniel so the two were only an inch apart. She gripped onto the front of Daniel’s shirt then pressed her forehead against his chest, “You can’t leave me.”

“Rogerina,” Daniel whispered, “Let me see your hands.” 

Rogerina looked up at him with a confused expression but still did as she was told. 

Daniel held both of her hands, examining them closely. He raised them to his mouth before softly kissing them. 

“Where's the ring I gave you?” 

Rogerina felt too weak to even pull away. She stared up at Daniel, with the most sorrowful eyes he had ever seen. 

“You went out last night, didn’t you?” 

Rogerina didn’t reply, but that was enough of an answer for Daniel. 

“I think you should leave, Rogerina,” Daniel looked away while letting her go.

“Dannie, please don’t do this,” she sounded so pitiful. 

“You know I never liked that nickname,” he gestured to the door, “Leave.”

Rogerina took a deep breath before looking at him as if to ask if he was sure he wanted to do this. The answer was clear when Daniel didn’t even glance down at her. 

Rogerina walked out the door but before she got far, Daniel called out to her. When Rogerina looked back, she felt a ray of hope shine in her heart. 

“You can keep the ring. I don’t give a fuck about it. I just never want to see you again,” were the last words Daniel spoke to her. 

Rogerina slowly walked back to her car, still not sure what she was feeling. She wasn’t crying which she knew she should’ve been. That’s when she realized, her overall feeling was guilt. Because of her, Daniel would have a hard time falling in love again. Because of her, he wasted a year thinking her ‘I love you’s actually meant something. 

One of the worst parts of the whole situation was the fact she felt like she wasn’t herself. It wasn’t like she actually was looking forward to marrying Daniel. But she felt like she needed to. Rogerina wished she could explain, but no words could describe the happiness of freedom with the guilt it took to achieve it. 

Rogerina’s first instinct was to call someone she knew had been in her position. Someone she knew wouldn’t judge her for her selfish actions. She waited till she was back in her car to dial the number.

“Hey, Fred, can I come by? I really fucked up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I really wanted to touch more on Rogerina's habit of letting lust overcome her better judgment! I hope I was able to do that well in the chapter :)
> 
> \--Also, Daniel is made up.There is no connection to him and an actual person--


	5. Heartbroken Yet Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina can't keep a beat, but an answer is closer than it seems.

Rogerina wasn’t quite sure how the rest of the world knew about Daniel breaking off the engagement, but they did. The whole situation was absolutely humiliating. She didn’t even realize the scandal was leaked until she received an unexpected call from Bian. He offered to come by, sounding quite concerned. But she declined his offer, knowing she didn’t deserve his sympathy.  Plus, Rogerina was too shocked to hear Brian knew; at first, she figured Freddie told him. 

“What? No, Freddie didn’t say anything to me,” Brian awkwardly corrected, “A bunch of fans have been sending me links to gossip website articles.” Rogerina was quiet; Brian continued, “I’m really sorry… I thought you knew.”

“No Brian, I didn’t know my personal business was being reported to the whole world.” She was crying from embarrassment, anger, and a whole lot of other emotions she didn’t even know existed. 

“Are you crying?” 

“I have to go,” Rogerina hung up before Brian could even reply. 

There were moments in Rogerina’s life where she loved the fame: extravagant parties, people nearly fainting when meeting her, listening to the crowd sing lyrics she wrote, getting millions of ‘happy birthday’ messages on July 26, and so much more. But it was moments like this that she just wished everyone would forget her existence. 

All breakups should be private, especially a breakup that ended so poorly.

A tour was approaching and Rogerina didn’t know if she could manage. During the band practices she was always behind and forgot when to sing. Freddie would have been beyond enraged if he wasn’t aware of how emotionally distraught Rogerina had been for the past few days. 

At one point, he couldn’t hide his irritation and gave her a nasty look. Which only ended with Rogerina instantly bursting into tears. This was an odd interaction because all their years knowing Rogerina, not one of them had seen her cry while sober. Freddie, Brian, and Deaky exchanged troubled and unsure glances; Rogerina sat at the drum stool, covering her face and letting out sobs. 

“It’s okay,” Freddie tried to comfort her. 

“Yeah,” Deaky added, “We all have off days, Rog.”

“It’s not that,” Rogerina lifted her head. Her eyes were puffy and her mascara was smudged. “I fucked up! How am I supposed to act like what I did was okay?! How am I supposed to keep on living like I didn’t fuck up someone’s whole life?!” 

“You didn’t fuck up his whole life,” Freddie rebuked, “He’ll get over it. I promise.”

Rogerina stared at Freddie, her thoughts began to calm down. The room wasn’t spinning and reality was slowly coming back. Rogerina glanced at Deaky who only offered a soft smile. Then she looked to Brian who seemed to be lost in thought. 

Then all of a sudden Brian asked, “Your brother plays drums, right?”

* * *

"I can’t do that.”

“Oh come on, Roger,” Brian urged. Roger only glanced up at him but his obstinate expression remained. 

The members of Queen were standing in front of Roger, begging him to go on tour. 

“Read my lips,” Roger folded his arms, “I’m. Not. Going. On. Tour.” 

“Well, why the fuck not?” Freddie almost yelled but added on, “darling,” to lighten to tone. 

“I’m a dentist,” he reminded the others, “I can’t just take off work to go touring.”

“But it’s a short tour,” Deaky hoped this would make a difference. 

“Nope,” Roger was a stubborn bastard. 

“I will fucking pay you! I'll pay your goddamn boss too! God, I’ll pay whoever you like!” Rogerina begged, “I need you, Roger. Queen leaves in two days and I can’t even keep a beat. Please, Roger.”

Roger looked at his twin, studying her expression and closely paying attention to the inflections in her voice. This was the first time during the whole conversation he seemed to actually consider it. 

“You really can’t keep a beat?”

Rogerina nodded. 

“Even if I say yes, how do you know I’ll be able to learn all your parts in two days? That’s not a lot of time at all.”

“Don’t play cute,” Rogerina couldn’t help but smirk, “I know you play along to the records.”

Roger copied the expression, “Can’t deny that.”

“So,” Freddie began cautiously, “You’ll do it?”

“Why the fuck not,” Roger repeated Freddie’s earlier statement. Each Queen member couldn’t help but cheer; the others would most likely hug Roger if Rogerina wasn’t already holding him firmly. 

Roger patted her on the back, “And don’t worry about paying my boss or whatever. I’m sure he’ll understand… with free concert tickets of course. Queen is sorta his favorite band.”

“Tickets, backstage passes! Hell, we’ll fucking prostitute ourselves out to him if it means you can fill in for me!” The two couldn’t help but laugh. And for the first time in a week, Rogerina felt real happiness. 

Roger’s expression suddenly turned serious, “Wait. Am I going to have to dress as you?”

The room was quiet. He could pass as Rogerina if dressed right with a wig, less of a chance for the fans to complain if they don't even know an original member is missing.

“Let’s see how you feel when it’s time to decide,” Brian offered. Everyone seemed content with the solution, but also everyone knew what they wanted the final answer to be. 

* * *

 

For the next two days, Queen and Roger practiced endlessly. And just as Rogerina suggested, Roger knew every song and when to come in. He was absolutely flawless.

Meanwhile, Rogerina was stocking up on ice cream and self-help books. 

Things were going to get better in time, Rogerina could feel it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated :)  
> \--if you have an idea on how the next chapter could go, I love suggestions.   
> I have an idea in mind but I love hearing what my readers would enjoy!--


	6. Rogerina 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger helps his sister the best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter! Hopefully the next one will be longer :)

Roger stared down at the skirt Rogerina so generously provided for him. He had the wig on, makeup, shirt, bra, even panties. But something about finishing the look off seemed to be too far. Going “full Rogerina,” as the rest of the band called it, felt like giving up his own identity. Roger wanted to help his sister, but did he really want to become her?

Then the reasons why he originally agreed to dress like this listed through his mind:  


  1. No time wasted on explaining who he is
  2. Whatever he does tonight won’t reflect on him, it’ll all be put on Rogerina
  3. No one can claim his sister lost her talent because of a little heartbreak



Roger took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and slipped into the skirt. He glanced in the mirror before walking out to meet the others.

“Damn,” he smirked, “I’d fuck me.” Roger stopped as disgust replaced the smug feeling; he looked just like Rogerina. He indirectly stated his sister is hot enough to fuck. 

“Gross,” Roger slumped out the dressing room.

“Rogerina,” Brian grinned, “Glad to see you could join us!”

Roger tried to use a feminine tone, “Where else would I be?” He once was able to sound exactly like his sister, but he didn’t need to imitate her since their high school days. So the Rogerina impression was extremely impaired. 

Freddie wrapped an arm around Roger’s shoulder and pulled him in close, “Perhaps you should keep talking to a minimum this tour, darling.”

Roger kept his gaze down while he nodded. He usually didn’t like being told what to do but he was in no position to make his own choices. 

Roger didn’t have time to get nervous, a beer was shoved in his hand and was urged to chug it.

“You took your time getting ready,” Deaky pointed out, “We are going on in 5 minutes.”

Roger nearly spit out the drink, but Freddie quickly held it in place. 

“If you spill this on yourself, then you’ll have to change,” Freddie warned.

“Rogerina never looks sloppy,” Brian pointed out. 

Roger rolled his eyes; luckily, Freddie said what Roger was thinking.

“What about her most recent scandal? The naughty bathroom selfie,” Freddie teased. 

Brian couldn’t hide his blush, “Okay, so she is sloppy while drunk. But never on stage!”

“Never on stage,” Freddie assured. He pulled the beer away from Roger’s lips and touched under his chin gently. “Remember, dear,” his finger moved to Roger’s parted lips, “No speaking.” 

Roger nodded just as it was time to go on stage. 

At first, Roger was anxiously waiting for a part of his “costume” to falter. He was waiting for the crowd to gasp once they realize he wasn’t the right drummer. Waited for his cue to run off stage away from the audience’s gaze. None of this ever happened. The wig stayed in place; the skirt didn’t lift up. Roger was a convincing Rogerina all the way through.

Once he knew the plan was going to finish without a hitch, Roger embraced the role. He allowed himself to play the beats as if he was the one to write them. He moved his head as if there wasn’t a fear the wig would fly off. He became Rogerina and it felt great.

* * *

 

“Absolutely brilliant, darling!” Freddie grabbed Roger by the hands and spun. 

Roger couldn’t help but let out a drunken laugh, ”You’ve already said that, Fred!”

“Have I?” Roger nodded. “Well, I’ll say it as many bloody times as I please!” 

Roger laughed again as an assistant walked back in with another tray of drinks. Both Freddie and Roger took a step forward to the girl, eager for their fourth round. 

“We shouldn’t,” Brian waved a hand, “We’ve only finished our first show of the tour. We should save getting drunk for the last performance.”

Because Roger couldn’t verbalize his thoughts in the presence of non-Queen members, he instead gave Brian puppy eyes with a contrasting middle finger. 

Freddie spoke for the two of them while putting the drinks on a nearby table, “We are celebrating, darling! If you don’t want to participate, no one is making you.”

Deaky reached for a drink along with Roger and Freddie, leaving one. Though Brian felt awkward being the only one not drinking, he still kept his ground. This led to Roger chugging both his own beer and what would have been Brian's.  An idea popped in Roger’s mind while he swallowed down the last sip. 

“Would ya like to know an awful secret about me, boys?” Roger spoke in a mocking high pitch voice, slurring some words and hold some out. 

The three were quick to understand what Roger was going for, all grinning to hold back premature laughs.

“Go on! Tell us, Rogerina,” Freddie urged. 

“I was unexpected! Mom figured Roger was already the perfect baby so she named me after him!” Deaky and Freddie laughed; Brian covered his mouth but his eyes didn’t hide the amusement. 

Roger raised a finger to his lips and winked, “But I’m too embarrassed to admit that.”

“What else are you too embarrassed to admit, Rogerina?” Deaky suggested. 

Roger grabbed at the hem of his skirt and swayed side to side.

“Oh I don’t know if I should,” he acted innocently shy. 

Brian stood, “If you’re actually going to tell Rogerina’s secrets, I think it’s best if we stop here.”

Deaky and Freddie protested, “But that is Rogerina!” While Roger exclaimed, “But I am Rogerina!’ The three laughed once more; Brian only rolled his eyes. 

“Sit down, Brian!” Roger just barely pushed him but it was enough. Roger then had the idea to sit across Brian’s lap and wrap an arm around his shoulders. 

He poked Brian’s nose before saying, “What kinda secrets would pique your interest?”

“There is nothing I want you to reveal about Rogerina that she hasn’t revealed willingly.”

“Say something about her high school years,” Deaky said a bit too excitedly. 

Roger glanced up at him, “High school?” He looked back at Brian and changed his tone to almost seductive, “Would you like that, Mr. May?”

“I’m not participating in this,” Brian quickly turned his head away. 

“That’s his way of saying tell us everything,” Freddie and Deaky glanced at each other with amused looks. 

“A secret from high school?” Roger thought out loud drunkenly. Coming up with something seemed to be harder than the group would have expected. Brian was about to gloat but instead had Roger pull their faces near each other. 

Roger inched closer with every word spoken, “I was madly in love with you, Brian May.” Brian could have sworn Roger was leaning in to kiss but didn’t have the chance to. Brian jumped to his feet, causing Roger to fall to the ground with a loud thump. 

“Ow!” Roger protested. 

“Wait,” Freddie had a confused grin, “Wait did you just say Rogerina was in love with Brian?”

Roger laid on the ground, arms stretched out, “Yep.”

“You’re joking,” Brian began to pace, “Rogerina wasn’t in love with me. She would have said something, right?”

Freddie leaned over Roger, “Are you joking?”

Roger shook his head. 

“Fuck!” Brian pressed his hands to his face without stopping.

Deaky shrugged, “I’m not sure why this is such a surprise.”

“It was quite obvious,” Roger added. 

“Quite obvious,” Deaky echoed. 

Freddie continued to grin while folding his arms. He had a distant look as if he was imagining how everything could have been. 

“Hold on,” Brian dropped his hands, “By chance… is she still open to it?”

Roger only giggled, “I thought you didn’t want me admitting any more secrets.”

Suddenly Brian was now peering over the man laying on the ground, “Roger, please I need to know.”

Roger grinned, “Only three things have changed about my sister since high school. Number one, she can now take decent selfies. Number two, suddenly she can actually write good music. Number three, no more fucking daddy-issue bangs.” 

The three glanced between each other, hoping any of them understood what that meant. 

Roger’s grin only grew, “Crushing on you, Brian May, hasn’t changed a day since she’s met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to comment them!


	7. Brian and the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has some time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit since I've written! So this might be rusty but who cares! This is for fun :D  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

“Rogerina,” Brian thought out loud. He was staring out the tour bus window, everything was black and hard to make out. Brian’s eyes glanced to the stars glimmering back at him.

Everyone else on the bus was asleep, how he wished he could. Every time Brian tried he would picture Rogerina’s doe eyes looking up at him. Brian thought of her hands fingering through her soft, blonde hair--as she does when she is stuck in thought.

Brian would admit he always wondered what ran through her mind. Some people wouldn’t give her enough credit and figure she was thinking about one of her social medias. Or maybe she was thinking about the party she attended the night before.

But Brian knew better. He knew there was more to Rogerina than just a pretty party girl. She was smart with goals and ideas. Rogerina never once gave a person a reason to think she was simple. Yet people often toned her down to just her physical traits, as the public often does.

She was going to be a dentist; her and Roger had a plan to start their own dental practice. Brian smiled to himself thinking back on high school Rogerina, how she could stay up with him for hours talking about her future. She had a back up plan if the band didn’t work out, a plan she didn’t like as much as being a rock star but had the same amount of passion.

That was a girl he knew long ago, she wasn’t around anymore. The Rogerina now was faking her nonchalant attitude, he could tell. Brian wondered if anyone else could see through the act.

Brian glanced over the tour bus and spotted Roger. No one else was on the bus but the band members, so he was comfortable in his own clothes. The sight of Roger sparked more memories of Rogerina’s high school days. How the two of them would get into fights constantly yet talk highly of each other when the other wasn’t around.

Roger, the guy who would walk 10 miles just to get in a girl’s pants. Now a dentist, and still open to do anything for sex. Not much changed there.

Brian turned his gaze back to the stars that were waiting for him.

‘How could I not realize,’ he thought to himself.

Brian pulled out his phone and opened his messages with Rogerina. To his surprise, three grey dots appeared at the bottom. His eyes opened wide but before he would swipe out, Rogerina send her message and saw the ‘read’ receiver.

“Fuck,” Brian closed his eyes tight. When he opened them again he saw Rogerina send two more messages.

        ‘How did the first show go? I’m really missing you’

        ‘Missing you guys*’

        ‘lol u just had our messages opened ooor?’

Brian read over the messages again. Usually, he wouldn’t think much of the “missing you” followed by the “missing you guys” correction. But that was yesterday when he didn’t know how Rogerina felt.

Brian quickly typed up, ‘We miss you too :) first show went well! Roger didn’t mess up at all.’ He sent it then followed it with, ‘I was about to text you.’

He glanced back up at the sky in hopes the moon would somehow help guide him. It didn’t. The moon only glowed and made the stars seem even further away. And made Brian feel even more lost than before.

        ‘Text me about what?’ Rogerina sent back.

_ About how I’ve been in love with you since the day we met. And how it hurt so much to see you go through all those different people and smile and laugh with them. Yet I knew you didn’t mean it. I knew how special your happiness was and how truly rare it could be. Those people took you for granted and I saw. I saw your drunk tears. I saw your destructive behavior. Yet I did nothing but watch. I wanted to put my arm around you and protect you from any pain that was to come. Yet I did nothing like that. I didn’t think I was good enough to. But now I know something about you that I always denied despite the signs. Rogerina, could you ever forgive me? _

That is what he wanted to reply. Oh, how he wanted her to know. But instead all he typed out was, ‘Just wanted to check up on you.’

It didn’t take long for Rogerina to reply: ‘Well, I haven’t been able to sleep for the past few nights’ annoyed emoji ‘kinda happy you guys are all gone. You’d all want me to hide my face with a bag’ she finished the text with two laughing emojis followed with a crying one.

Brian felt truly neutral on the subject of emojis, yet he found it absolutely adorable when Rogerina used them.

Brian read over her message three times while thinking on what to reply. It seemed cheesy to say he doesn’t care how she looks. Yet that was what he wanted to say. Before Brian was even able to come up with a reply, Rogerina sent two new messages.

        ‘I miss you’

        ‘Lol just saw a commercial for penis enlargement pills. That’s a real thing?!’ laughing emoji ‘But seriously. I miss you.’

This wasn’t the first time Rogerina had told Brian she missed him. Before when she would send messages like that, Brian would figure she sent such messages to Freddie and Deaky as well. He thought it was a friendly thing. After all, how could a girl like Rogerina truly find any time to miss the company of Brian.

Things were different now, Brian had to admit. He had the option to act as if he didn’t know what Rogerina meant by ‘I miss you,’ or he could say what he really wanted to.

        ‘I miss you too.’

If Brian could see Rogerina, he would see her clutching tight to a Valentine’s Day teddy he once bought her (because her boyfriend broke things off the day before). Brian would see the tears dripping down her cheeks and her puffy eyes. He would see her ratted hair and how she failed to comb it for the past three days. But the first thing Brian would notice was her smile. Rogerina’s smile told the story of a young lady in a time of isolation being shown unconditional kindness.

        ‘Hey, don’t go letting Roger take my place in the band. When I get back, I expect to be the center of attention in the orgies still.’

        ‘No promises,’ Brian hesitantly added a laughing face.

        ‘You should be sleeping,’ Rogerina replied.

        ‘You first.’

Rogerina send a gif of two sweaty men holding up guns to each other.

        ‘Fine. I’ll go to sleep but if you ever need anyone to talk to, don’t hesitate to message me.’

        ‘Idk might text Freddie next time…’

        ‘I’ll just take his phone’

        ‘LOL as if he’d even let you have the idea!’

        ‘Got a point’

The two went on to chat for another hour and a half. Each claiming they were planning to sleep, but then followed such a message with a whole new conversation starter.

Rogerina was the first to fall asleep between the two of them. And that was only because of her exhaustion overpowered her interest. Rogerina fell asleep with her phone in her hand.

Brian stayed awake another ten minutes, just to make sure Rogerina wasn’t still awake.

It had been awhile since the two texted each other just for the sake of talking to each other. And it felt great. When Rogerina started dating Danielle, he began making her feel weird for how close she was with Brian. Whenever she made plans to hangout just her and Brian, Danielle would insist he come along.

Though Rogerina never knew why, Brian did. One time at a party, Danielle pulled Brian aside. He informed Brian that he sees the way he looks at Rogerina, and would greatly appreciate it if Brian “fucked off” every once in a while. Danielle even insulted Brian by stating he was “desperate.”

Brian was confused at the time because he honestly thought he was over fancying Rogerina in that way. And even if he still had such feelings, which he did, he didn’t realize it was so obvious.

However, Brian learned Danielle had such conversations with Deaky and Freddie as well. Both of which were very taken aback because neither thought of Rogerina like that even once. Problem was, Brian didn’t realize that was just Danielle trying to scary the band members until much later.

Brian glanced back up at the moon and admired how beautiful it was. Then he thought about how Rogerina and him might be far apart, but they still shared the night sky. It was a comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! The rest of this story will be a LOT of Rogerina x Brian based!


	8. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina's turn to think.

It had been two months since the tour began. Rogerina spent that time mostly learning about herself and deciding what she desires out of the future. 

She imagined herself growing old and living to become somewhat of a rich cougar, never tied down, and always in charge. At first, this idea made her smile. Spending out her days with cute, younger gentlemen who appreciated her sense of self and knowledge of the world. 

But then Rogerina thought of her bandmates one day all settling down and starting their own families. Sure, Freddie always mentioned how little he found married life interesting. But Rogerina knew there was someone out there who would change Freddie’s mind and lifestyle forever.  Deaky had been committed to Veronica for quite a while at this point. Marriage was right around the corner, along with 7 and a half kids. 

Then Brian came to mind. The two of them talked about their opinions on family life before. Yet neither of them ever gave specific answers. Both leaving the question open to if they were interested in having children of their own, or even getting married at all. 

A few days had passed since Rogerina and Brian talked. He never used his phone before a show, he found it distracting. Then he was too busy with after parties once the show was over. So the two hadn’t gotten around to mindless chatting sense a few nights ago. Yet he was still on her mind. He never left because he’s all Rogerina desired.

Rogerina sighed, wishing there was some way to know the different outcomes of every possible future. 

But one thing was for sure, the tour was coming to an end and Rogerina would have to face her band mates. More specifically, she would have to face Brian. 

This both excited and terrified her.

During her two months of mostly alone time, Rogerina decided something. She didn’t want to become a bachelorette for the rest of her life. Rogerina wanted to share her life with someone. She wanted someone to be by her side at the end of the day. Someone she knew she could count on to always put her first. And in turn have someone to put before herself. Rogerina wanted her love for someone to overpower her own desires. 

However, she already felt this type of love for Brian. Therefore the 'somebody' position had already been reserved for him.  

The tour was ending soon, Rogerina knew what she had to do.

She only prayed Brian would some how share such feelings for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> The next chapter will be the end of this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request, headcanons, and critiques are always welcomed


End file.
